


The Little Piggy Went to Market

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 2





	The Little Piggy Went to Market

This Little Piggy Went to Market  
By  
Edward Hyde

“Well shit.” Sam slumped at the kitchen table and ran his fingers through his thinning hair. The cup of tea his best friend and long-time colleague Keith had made for him sat untouched and cooling rapidly. “That’s us ruined. Guess the dream is over?”

“What about the compensation?” Keith asked. “They said on the website that anyone subject to the action would have their losses covered?”

“Yeah.” Sam signed sardonically. “In six to eight months! Fuck…” He tried a sip of the tea but found it too cold so stood up and took it to the microwave, as much out of a need to occupy himself as a desire for the tea. “Guess we have to start looking for proper jobs after all…”

“There could be another way.” Keith observed. 

“How?” Sam rounded on his friend somewhat aggressively, his frustration at the situation coming out in miss-directed anger. “We’ve been doing this for years! Buy a small pig, raise it for a year, butcher said pig and sell the meat, buy a new small pig and start over, putting the profits from the meat into the business keeping the rest of the farm afloat! No way we can afford a new piglet, even if there were any to be had which I doubt there are, let alone everything else we need to keep ticking over! Not it the fucking government are going to take the best part of a year to send us any money!” 

A particularly virulent new strain of Swine Flu had been sweeping across Britain and the government had recently passed legislation that all domestic and wild pigs, whether they be in farms, zoos or private homes were to be destroyed and their carcasses removed for disposal. Teams were travelling around the country carrying out these instructions and in the mean time, a ban had been placed on the sale of all pork and derivative products. Some larger companies could potentially weather this setback but Sam knew there was no way he could.

He and Keith had been running the farm together as co-owners since Sam had inherited the property nearly ten years ago but they had been friends for far longer. At first, it had been Sam who had the resources but Keith who had the know-how. Over the years, however, Sam had learned enough to feel like he was pulling his weight although he knew he would never be half the farmer Keith was. 

“There is another option.” Keith looked out the window to where their respective daughters, only weeks apart in age, firm friends and thick as thieves, were playing on the lawn. “Of course we may not be able to get another piglet but maybe a few sheep or even a calf? There’s room for a cow in the barn after all, if we partition it off.” Sam sighed.

“Well yeah it doesn’t have to be a piglet but to keep going and even think about getting another animal to raise we need meat to sell right now and, unless you know about a secret stash that I’m not aware of, we don’t have any!”

“Oh you know about it alright!” Keith chuckled, looking out the window again but more pointedly. 

“What do you…” Sam suddenly realised what Keith was suggesting. “No, we couldn’t… could we?”

“It’s not illegal!” Keith shrugged. “Plus we’ve got the new little one and your Rita is pregnant so she’s going to have her hands full soon with a three year old and a newborn!”

“Well yeah I guess…” Sam looked intently out at the two cheerful, chubby little six year olds. Certainly the two of them combined would provide a similar amount of meat to the pig they were losing and, although he had never before traded in it himself, he knew that girl-meat sold for a higher per-kilo rate than pork or beef. Plus, if their usual buyer wasn’t interested, there would be plenty of others who would be. In practical terms, it made perfect sense. Could he do it, ‘though? Cut his own little girls’ throat and butcher her like a pig? He noticed that his younger daughter, three year old Anna, had wandered over to join the older girls that she looked up to greatly, considering them both to be her big sisters. 

“It would make sense.” Sam conceded, taking a deep breath and removing the now-warmed cup of tea from the microwave. “Good money in that kind of thing too. Don’t think I could do it unless they were willing ‘though. What do you think? Maybe if we explain it to them and how important it is for us and the little ones they’d be up for it?” 

“I think they just might!” Keith nodded slowly, thinking of the times he had caught her daughter Sophie looking at the farmyard butchering equipment and cuts of meat hanging in the freezer with fascination, and all the questions she had asked that time they’d driven past a girl-meat restaurant when visiting relatives. He was pretty sure that if she was asked, Sophie would be a willing volunteer and if Sophie was game then Becca, Sam’s daughter, was unlikely to say no. Perhaps, he thought, it might be as well to square it with their wives before asking the girls who might actually not just be willing but very excited at the prospect and disappointed if it didn’t happen because their mums vetoed the plan! 

Realising it could be quite a hard sell but hoping that his wife would understand the circumstances, Sam called his wife Rita in from the next room where she was watching TV and catching up on the latest gossip with Keith’s wife Brenda. Both came in and joined their husbands at the kitchen table. Their facial expressions went from amusement when they first heard the idea, thinking it was a joke, to incredulity when they realised it was not and their the men were seriously proposing butchering their daughters and selling their meat in place of the pig that the government agents would be taking away within the next forty-eight hours, according to the phone call Sam had received. 

As the men put the case, however, both mothers started to realise that it really was the only way, unless they were to uproot the families and potentially face ruin, losing everything they had all worked so hard for over the last decade. On top of this, as sad as they would be to lose their children, both had to admit their lives would be greatly simplified by having one less to care for! Eventually, they agreed to the farmers’ plan but on the condition that, as Sam had said, the girls would have to be willing. 

“Hey!” Sam’s eldest daughter, thirteen year old Melissa wandered in, having heard the sounds of earnest conversation from her room above and wanting to know what the adults were plotting. Sam and Rita had had her when they were very young, only in their late teens themselves and still just dating. She had been a mistake, or a happy accident as they preferred to put it, and neither had been ready for a child yet learning to care for her had brought them closer together and cemented their relationship, resulting in their eventual marriage. Becca, Anna had been planned although the one who was now on their way had not been. “What’s going on in here? Why’s everyone looking so serious?” 

Hearing the explanation, Melissa was intrigued but also a little concerned. Did their plans also involve her, she wondered? Would she find herself sold to some fancy restaurant to make way for the new baby? As if guessing her thoughts, Sam reached out and put a reassuring hand on her arm and promised that they only had plans to butcher and sell the six year olds. If she, at some point in the future, wanted to either volunteer or sell her meat that would, of course, be her own decision but not one that they would be forcing on her. Still, the young teen did not like the rather hungry way her dad’s best friend was looking at her. Maybe her own parents were not seeing her as potential meat but Keith certainly was!

Since there was no more discussion to be had, the men decided that they should go out and put the suggestion to the girls. Melissa and the two mothers stayed inside, looking anxiously out the window to see how they would react. It seemed as if the dads tried to get little Anna to give them some privacy but she didn’t seem to want to leave. The two pretty youngsters listened with interest as the plan was laid out for them. They looked at each other and exchanged some words while Sam and Keith watched anxiously. Then they bust out in giggles and happily made some announcement to the farmers. Keith turned to the watching woman and gave them a thumbs-up through the window. Anna then seemed to ask a question and Sam knelt down to talk to her but then she burst into tears and Sam stood up, looking confused. The whole party of five made their way down to the house and joined the others in the kitchen.

“Well, we’ve got ourselves two very willing little piggies!” Keith grinned, patting his own daughter on her denim-clad backside, “but a bit of an issue with the little one!” 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Rita knelt down and held out her arms to her youngest daughter who ran to her tearfully. “Are you going to miss you sister? Worried that it’s going to hurt? I promise Daddy will make sure she doesn’t feel very much pain at all!” 

“No!” Anna replied through angry tears. “It’s not fair Becca gets to be meat and I don’t!” 

“Oh!” Her mother wasn’t sure how to react. This was not an issue she had anticipated. She looked up at her husband who gave her an apologetic shrug, clearly as nonplussed as she was. “Maybe in a few years,” she began tentatively, “we could think about…”

“NO!” snapped Anna, furious now that her wishes were not being taken seriously. “If I don’t get eaten, Becca doesn’t get eaten!” She glared at her mother. 

“Here’s an idea!” Melissa suggested. “You weren’t going to butcher the pig until tomorrow anyway, right?” She looked at her dad who nodded, “So you don’t need to do the girls tonight either. Why don’t you three stay for dinner,” she indicated Keith, Brenda and Sophie, “and we can have Anna tonight? Roast her like a chicken! Would be a nice send-off for the piggies, right? And Anna gets her wish too!” Rita looked a little uncertain at her eldest daughter’s suggestion but little Anna visibly brightened.

“Would you like that?” She asked her little daughter. “To be cooked like a chicken for dinner tonight?” Anna nodded very enthusiastically. “Well what does everyone else think?” She looked around the group a little desperately but all she saw was a sea of happy faces, already apparently imagining the little blonde stuffed, trussed up and in the oven turning a delicious golden brown. “I guess that’s decided then!” She glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall. “If she’s going to be cooked in time for dinner, you’d better… you know, pretty quickly.” She set Anna down on the floor who ran first to her big sister, giving her a massive hug, then to her dad. 

“Come on!” She grinned up at him, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him out the door towards the barn where she knew he kept the block and axe for cutting the heads off the chickens and geese they occasionally ate for dinner. 

“Okay, okay!” Sam chuckled, kneeling down. “We need to get you undressed first. Don’t want your nice clothes to get all bloody!” 

“I’ll be in the other room.” Rita informed him. “You guys do what you need to do. I’m happy to do the cooking but I don’t want to see the… other stuff. Just bring me a prepared carcass and I’ll do the rest.” She left, followed by Brenda and the two six year olds but Melissa stayed behind, apparently eager to watch. Sam thought for a moment about asking Keith to do the deed but decided he owed it to his little daughter to kill her himself. 

Quickly, as if he were getting her ready for the bath as he had done so many times before, he helped the little girl off with her clothes. He knew she really needed washing but decided that would be easy to do once she was dead, especially as she seemed so eager to get on with it! Holding her hand, Sam led his naked daughter out the kitchen and across the lawn to the barn, followed close behind by his eldest daughter. 

Once in the barn, Anna ran straight for the chopping block and knelt in front of it with her delicate young next exposed. Sam took off his shit and put on the leather apron he always wore when butchering any animal and advised Melissa to stand well back, out of the splatter-zone as he put it. 

“Are you sure about this, darling?” He asked Anna. “You know you don’t have to…”

“Hurry up and cut my head off so Mummy can cook me!” Anna insisted slightly angrily before adjusting her attitude and grinning endearingly up at him. “I love you, Daddy!” She sent him an air-kiss. 

“I love you too, pumpkin. Now close your eyes.” Anna did as she was told. With a deep breath, Sam raised the axe above his head, determined to make a clean cut and not let his little daughter suffer, then brought it down with a thud, neatly severing her pretty blonde head from her body. The head fell onto the ground and rolled a little while her body, blood spurting from the neck onto the surrounding straw, reared up for a moment before falling backwards. Anna’s cute little face looked surprised for a few moments, then confused, then finally peaceful as she stopped blinking and the light in her big green eyes went out. 

Wasting no time, while his teenage daughter watched, fascinated, Sam hoisted up Anna’s headless body and hung it by the ankle from a meat-hook. He then took a filleting knife and slit her little round belly open from groin to chest and allowed her innards, intestines and other viscera to fall out, using the knife to free whatever remained attached. He then took a hose, uncoiled it and, using a narrow, high-pressure spray, cleaned the carcass inside and out. Finally, after kicking the bloody straw aside and putting down some fresh, he took the body that had once been Anna down and used the block and axe once more to remove her hands and feet. Even Melissa had to admit it was hard to recognise her sister in what appeared to be nothing more than a gutted piglet or plucked chicken. One thing she was very certain about, however, was that she was very much looking forward to dinner that evening! 

There was an excited atmosphere as the two families sat down to dinner that evening. Once the headless carcass of Anna had been brought inside, the two mothers had set to work, with Melissa helping. Rita had been worried that she would not be able to bring herself to prepare the body of her youngest child as if she were a Christmas turkey but, once faced with the reality, she realised it felt much the same as preparing any other meat and quite enjoyed the challenge. Little Anna’s cleaned-out body cavity was stuffed with breadcrumbs mixed with sage, onion and black pepper and her bellow sewed up again so that it bulged as if she were several months pregnant. Melissa couldn’t help giggle remembering the way Anna liked to shove a football up her dress and say she was having a baby – she had a feeling her little sister would approve if she could see how she looked now!

After cleaning up and changing into clean clothes, Sam was surprised to see the two six year olds running around the living room stark naked. 

“They insisted that as pigs don’t have to wear clothes, they shouldn’t have to either!” Brenda explained with a chuckle. Sam had conceded that this was a fair point. The next morning these two high-spirited little girls would be killed and chopped up ready to sell to his wholesale contact who had confirmed on the phone that he was more than happy to accept girl-meat in place of the agreed pork and to pay the industry standard higher rate. If they wanted to spend their last fifteen hours or so in their birthday suits then who was he to argue? 

“Kinda jealous we don’t get to taste those juicy rumps!” Keith chuckled, handing him a beer. Sam could not help but agree. The two little girls did look incredibly tasty. By then, delicious cooking smells were filling the kitchen. 

“At least we get a damn fine meal tonight!” laughed Sam, accepting the beer and clinking the bottle against Keith’s. Just then, Rita had announced that dinner was ready and everyone had sat down excitedly, looking forward to the delicious treat of roast Anna. 

The meal did not disappoint and, an hour or so later, everyone was feeling very full and contented. Not only had the three year old provided a truly memorable dinner but there would be plenty of leftovers for the next day, and maybe the day after too. 

Most of the conversation over dinner had been about the taste and texture of the meat from different parts of Anna’s cute little body. Sophie and Becca were especially interested, speculating as they ate what their own meat might taste like and having a light-hearted argument about which of them would be the yummiest!

After dinner, the four adults sat on the large sofa, all unable to avoid admiring the bubble-butts and meaty legs of the two naked little girls who lay on their bellies in front of them watching TV. As she did most evenings after dinner, Melissa had retreated to her bedroom, having had quite enough of being sociable!

As the movie progressed, the two little girls began to whisper to each other and giggle, occasionally glancing over their shoulders at their parents and giggling some more before engaging in more excited whispering. Of course this did not go unnoticed by the adults who began to discuss quietly among themselves what the girls might be plotting. They did not have to wait too long to find out, however, as moments later the two naked little cuties sprung up off the floor and bounced over to the sofa, straddling the laps of their respective daddies. 

“Hey pumpkin!” Sam chuckled, resting his hands on his daughter’s cute backside as she put her arms around his neck. “Seems like you have something you want to ask?” He wondered if Becca would be able to stop giggling long enough to pose her question. “What can we do for you?” 

“They told us about sex in school.” Becca grinned cheekily, wriggling a little on Sam’s lap. A quick glance to the side confirmed to him that Sophie was doing the same with Keith. “They told us it was something we might want to do when we’re older,” she explained, “but we’re not going to get any older if you kill us tomorrow!”

“Good point!” Sam chuckled, finding her enjoyed the feeling of his naked young daughter squirming around on his lap far more than he would ever have expected. It was not that unusual for her to sit on his lap for a cuddle and not entirely unknown for her to be naked at the time, after the bath or before bed or just on a very hot day but there was something very different about this time – her embrace felt less like a cuddle and more like a lap dance! “I guess that’s something you’re just gonna have to miss out on?” He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was headed and what was on his little girl’s mind but needed her to be the one to say it.

“Well we were thinking, since we don’t get to grow up, can you show us sex tonight?” 

“You want to have sex with me?” Sam asked, wondering not only whether it was something he could bring himself to do but also how his wife might feel about it.

“No!” Becca pulled a shocked, angry face and lent backwards. “You’re my Daddy! That’s really gross!”

“Oh…” Sam blushed furiously. He had never felt more embarrassed or ashamed at having miss-read a situation. “I thought…” But before he could say any more, Becca erupted into a fit of giggles and Sophie did the same on her equally confused father’s lap.

“Silly Daddy!” The six year old grinned. “I want to have sex with Uncle Keith! Sophie wants to have sex with you!” The two men looked at each other in surprise, then at their wives, both of whom seemed to be trying very hard to suppress their own laughter. 

“Well?” Brenda asked, “What do you think, boys?” Both little girls sat back and looked expectantly at their dads. “Don’t keep the girls waiting!”

“Would you be okay with it?” Keith asked a little tentatively. “I mean, it’s not like I’d thought about it before but if it’s what the girls want…” A brief flash of eye-contact with Sam told him that they were on the same page. “They’re doing us a massive favour after all.”

“It’s not like it’s going to be a long-term thing!” Brenda laughed. “I’m pretty sure I can let Becca borrow you tonight then I get you back tomorrow when she’s sausages!” For a second the kind-hearted woman was worried she had been a little too blunt but seeing the way the girls giggled at this description showed her that no offence had been taken.

“What about you?” Sam asked Rita. “Would you mind?”

“Well if it was Melissa I might have an issue,” Rita teased, “unless she was getting the chop too! But like Brenda says, I think I can manage without you for one night!” 

“Well I guess that’s settled then!” Sam laughed as the girls shared a high-five before crawling across the various laps on the sofa to sit on their chosen partners rather than their fathers. “So I guess you want to finish the movie first, huh?” 

“No!” Sophie grabbed the front of his shirt and started unbuttoning. “We want to do sex right now!” 

“Woah!” Rita laughed, “Steady on, girls! Why don’t you take your men upstairs to the big bedroom? I’m sure you’ll all fit in the bed there and there’s the en suite shower you can use too!” Sam was very surprised – not only was his wife agreeing to him having sex with a six year old girl while his best friend fucked their own daughter but she was suggesting it all take place in their marital bed! Before he had time to question his wife, however, Sophie had jumped off his lap and was tugging on his hand. Becca was doing the same to her Uncle Keith. 

“Well I guess we’re off up to bed!” Keith laughed. “See you in the morning, ladies!” 

“Have fun!” Both wives laughed, highly amused both by the enthusiastic horniness of their young daughters and by the confusion and discomfort of their husbands. “I don’t know about you,” Brenda grinned at Rita, “but I’m in the mood to open another bottle of wine!”

“That sounds like a good plan to me!” Rita grinned. “After all, why should those four have all the fun?”

So eager were the little future piglets to get to the bedroom that they practically heaved the two men up the stairs, dragging them very firmly by the hands. Chuckling, Sam and Keith struggled not to trip over the steps as they were pulled very forcefully by the two very excited, very impatient and very horny little girls! 

Eventually, the four of them tumbled into the bedroom and Becca pushed Keith down onto the bed. Kneeling on his lap, the naked little girl began to unbutton his shirt while Sam sat on the end of the bed and took Sophie onto his own lap, gently caressing the soft skin of her back, thighs and bottom, loving how warm and smooth she felt. Tenderly, he kissed the little brunette on the lips and she kissed him back with obvious passion. 

Gently, he ran his hand up and down her inner thigh before venturing a little higher, feeling the warmth of her eager little pussy before he touched it and felt how wet she was in anticipation of what was to happen. Over the course of their friendship, Sam and Keith had talked about anything and everything and neither had any secrets from the other. Neither man had expressed or even felt any sexual attraction or desire towards such young girls yet there was something about these two that night – whether it be their obvious willingness or the fact that they were soon to be meat that both men were finding utterly irresistible.

Carefully at first, then with more force as he saw how his young partner’s body responded, Sam slipped his fingers between Sophie’s delicious lips, enjoying the warm dampness inside her as he worked his fingers in and out of her tight young opening. Kissing him with even more passion now, Sophie tore at Sam’s shirt, not caring that she ripped the buttons off as she did so. 

Becca now had Keith’s shirt completely open, had unbuckled his belt and was yanking down his jeans and underwear, revealing the massive erection her immature caresses had provoked. Pressing her warm, chubby little body against his she kissed him all over his chest and stomach before lining up the tip of his hard manhood with her own moist opening and lowering herself onto it, gasping as the thick member stretched out her six your old vagina. 

Seeing that her friend had already popped her cherry and not wanting to lag too far behind, Sophie gave Sam a firm shove to the chest, pushing him back onto the bed next to his friend before stripping his lower half with as much care as she had taken removing his shirt. The penetration was a little easier for her than it had been for Becca as Sam had already primed her young pussy with his fingers and soon both girls were bouncing up and down on their temporary lovers’ cocks while screaming in ecstasy as they experienced orgasm after orgasm, their own excited brains having brought their young bodies so close to climax before they had got anywhere near a penis. 

The two farmers, however, took a little longer. Partly due to their age and experience and partly because neither was keen for this experience to end, nor to disappoint the cute little nymphomaniacs currently riding their cocks like ponies. When they had woken up that morning, neither had ever imagined that the day would end in this way. Eventually, however, and almost simultaneously, the two friends shot their loads into the little meat-girls and slumped back onto the bed.

As they felt the penises soften inside them, the girls crawled onto their lovers’ chests and snuggled, allowing the men’s hands to explore their delicious young bodies – bodies that, by this the same time the next day, would be nothing more than cuts of meat. It was not long before a fresh wave of arousal took hold of Keith and Sam but, to their surprise, the girls did not mount them as they had before but, with much giggling, swapped places, both taking their own daddy deep inside them. At the very back of Sam’s mind was the idea that he should say something, question his daughter about what she was doing, but he was too horny to think straight. 

Grabbing hold of his alluringly chubby daughter he flipped her over onto her back and thrust into her again and again, his heavy, adult body pressing down on her small, immature one. Keith seemed to have had a similar idea and was pounding his little girl from behind while she braced herself against the bedstead. 

When morning came, none of them were sure how much they had slept as the night had passed in a blur of caresses, kissing, sucking and fucking with only occasional, brief spells of rest to recharge as the girls had taken multiple turns on each of the men, eager to cram a life’s-worth of sex into a single night.

With the girls’ tender young genitals red and sore and the men in not much better a state, feeling as if they had been not so much made love to all night as aggressively milked, the four naked figures somehow stumbled out of bed and into the en suite bathroom. Of course there was not room in the shower cubical, which had been designed for one person, for two adults at the same time, let alone two children with them, the fathers decided that they should take it in turns to shower with their own daughter and get them cleaned up. While they waited for Keith and Sophie, Becca passed the time by sucking her dad’s remarkably still-hard member and, from the sounds that could be heard very clearly over the running water, Sophie was doing the same for Keith. Although her hungry little mouth and pussy had long since emptied him of semen, Becca’s lips and tongue could still provoke the feels of euphoria associated with orgasm from her father’s sore manhood. 

The girls, of course, could not have any breakfast so close to being slaughtered but their fathers knew they would need to build their strength back up after the night’s erotic activities so, once they had showered and dressed, Keith in the clothes he had worn the day before and Sam in a fresh shirt since the one that Sophie had ripped from his body was no longer wearable, they tucked the girls into the bed and gave them delicate kisses on the cheek, feeling once again more like fathers than lovers, and advised them to sleep a little more if they could until it was time for the butchering.

“So,” Rita asked with a smirk as the men came downstairs to find the two wives sat at the breakfast table, “did you have fun last night?”

“Certainly sounded like you were all enjoying yourselves!” teased Brenda. “Guess we know the little ones are screamers, huh?”

“Yeah.” Keith replied sardonically, sitting down at the table with a mug of black coffee, “Can’t imagine where they get that from!” Sam sat down too and pulled the loaf of bread towards himself. He and Rita had a pretty active and regular sex life, the new baby on the way was evidence of that after all, yet he was fairly sure he had had more sex last night than in the previous six months and his body was paying the price. He had never butchered a little girl before but slaughtering and parting out a pig was, he knew, quite a physically demanding process and he did not imagine the practicalities of that morning’s coming slaughter would be that different. 

“Can they still walk?” chuckled Rita, “Or are you going to have to carry them out to the barn?”

“I don’t know about them,” Sam sipped his coffee, “but I could do with filling my underpants with ice! I guess we’ve proved it is possible to have too much of a good thing!” Keith shifted uncomfortably in his seat, proving that he was similarly suffering. Neither man had been too keen on putting on underpants that morning but figured going commando under jeans would be even less comfortable. The envied the meat-girls, not needing to put on underwear or any clothes at all. 

“Who’s got ice in their underpants?” Melissa asked, emerging into the room somewhat bleary-eyed and with tousled hair, dressed in a thick fleece bath-robe over her night shirt. 

“Nobody!” Her dad laughed as she joined the parents at the table. “Was just saying I could go for some!”

“Horny little brats rode you hard, huh?” the teen raised an eyebrow. 

“Hope we didn’t keep you awake last night?” Keith asked. “I hear we were kinda noisy.”

“No it was fine once I put my headphones on and turned the volume up to max!” Melissa gave him a withering look. “Trust me. Everybody thinks hearing your parents have sex is the grossest thing ever but I think hearing your little sister fuck your dad kinda tops it!” She stuck her tongue out teasingly at Sam who blushed even deeper than he had been. 

“Well,” Keith took the last bite of his bread and drained his coffee cup, “I guess we should be getting on with it. Pick-up van comes at eleven.” Sam finished his own drink quietly, not wanting to meet anyone else’s eye. Certainly, what they were about to do had been agreed by everyone the night before and on top of that he had already killed and gutted his youngest daughter but that had felt more spontaneous – a “spur of the moment” thing. Now he was about to take two six year old girls, both of whom he loved deeply and both of whom he had spent the night fucking, out to the barn to slaughter them and prepare their bodies for sale to a meat wholesaler. 

“let’s go get the girls.” Sam stood up and gave Keith a pointed look, inviting him to come too.

It came as no surprise to either man that the girls were not asleep when they went upstairs to collect them. The unmistakable sound of little-girl giggling could be heard from half way up the stairs! 

“I hear there’s two tasty little piglets in here!” Keith announced loudly, pushing open the door. “Seems a funny place to keep them if you ask me, Sam,” he tried not to laugh, “but it’s your bedroom! I hope they haven’t made too much mess!”

“Good point!” Sam laughed, in an equally loud voice so the girls would be sure to hear. “Normally I keep my pigs in the pig-sty out back. Perhaps that’s what we should have done with these two? Let them roll around in the mud all night?”

“Ah but you don’t have as much fun with the normal pigs!” Becca grinned at him, kneeling on the bed with Sophie beside her. “At least I hope you don’t! That would be weird!” 

“No,” chucked Sam, picking her up and sitting her on his hip as he often did on outings when she grew tired, “I can honestly say this is the first time any of my pigs have had their wicked way with me before slaughter!” His young daughter giggled enchantingly. It was natural to have misgivings over what they were about to do, he told himself, but the girls did not seem in the least bit upset about their imminent butchering – in fact, it seemed as if they were looking forward to it!

Both men carried their daughters down the stairs and set them down to say their final goodbyes to their mums, both of whom had declined to watch the process, although Melissa had said she would like to out of a mixture of respect for the little ones and a certain morbid curiosity. While the mothers were a little tearful, the piglets treated the farewell hugs and kisses as lightly as if they were just heading off to school or to the park to play. 

Once they had said all they felt they wanted to say, the mothers went into the living room so they would not be tempted to watch their little girls being led up to the barn and to their deaths. With Sam’s permission, however, Melissa followed the four of them out onto the grass. 

“Right!” Sam grinned, hoping to make what had to be done as much fun for the girls as he could. “First thing we always do before we butcher a pig is hose it down. Now, I know you girls have been in the shower and haven’t been rolling in mud but we want to do everything properly, don’t we? The giggling little girls agreed and stood with their backs to the others, feet slightly apart for comfort, bracing themselves for the water.

“Oh please let me do this!” Melissa begged, seeing it as a last chance to have some fun and tease not only her little sister but the family friend she considered a sister also. 

“What do you think, piglets?” Keith laughed, “Do you trust her?” 

“No!” Sophie giggled, “But let her do it anyway!” Both men laughed, agreeing that this was a very fair answer and Keith un-spooled the hose, handing the gun-like end to the laughing teen, reminding her that the most important task was to get them clean and showing her how the intensity of the stream varied according to how tightly she squeezed the trigger. 

At first, Melissa acted quite sensibly, spraying the girl with the approximate intensity of a shower, asking them to raise their arms above their heads and turn around as she did so. Feeling impish, however, she pulled the trigger tighter, sending a hard jet of water into Becca’s raw little pussy. The little girl yelped and leapt back but did not cease giggling as both turned their backs on Melissa, leant forward and wiggled their cute, round asses at her, daring her to do her worst. A dare she was more than happy to accept! Soon both little girls were shrieking and giggling fit to burst as jets of icy-cold water were sent shooting between their lower cheeks and lips! 

“Okay, okay!” Sam chuckled, taking the hose from his eldest and soon to be only daughter. “We need to get on with this else we’ll still be playing out here when the meat truck arrives!” With the piglets still giggling and now dripping wet, the party made their way up the slight hill to the barn, the side-door of which opened onto the driveway for easy pickup of butchered meat. As they were led inside, the two little meat-girls whispered urgently to each other. 

“What are you two plotting?” Keith asked with a chuckle, shutting the door once the five of them   
were inside. “If you were going to try running away I’d say you’ve left it a bit late!” 

“No, silly!” Sophie giggled. “We’ve got a dare for you two. If you’re not too chicken that is?”

“Oh?” Sam and Keith both crossed their arms and looked at the little girls expectantly while Melissa grinned, eager to see what the cheeky little piglets had come up with as a final prank. 

“Well who’s going to be chopping off our heads?” Becca asked, matter-of-factly, a simple request for information.

“We hadn’t really discussed it…” Sam glanced at his friend. Beheading little Anna had been one of the hardest things he had ever done, even if part of him felt he owed it to her. Perhaps it would be easier on everyone if he and Keith traded as they had at the begging in bed, each decapitating the other’s daughter in the same way they had been deflowered? “What about if Uncle Keith cuts your off and I’ll chop Sophie’s?” A glance at Keith assured him that his friend had been having similar thoughts. “Would you be okay with that?”

“Sure!” Becca grinned. “Works out perfects for our dare, in fact!”

“Go on?” Keith asked a little warily.

“Well…” Becca blushed a little and bit her lower lip. “We wanted to have a bit more fun and were going to ask you to do sex with us while our heads are cut off but we tried putting our fingers each others’ pussies while you were having breakfast and they’re really sore so that would hurt and not be fun!” 

“Oh, sorry about that!” Sam looked a little embarrassed but also somewhat relieved. As fun as the night of passion with the two little nymphos had been, he was not sure his dick could take much more! “So what’s the dare?”

“We want you to stick your things in our mouths while our heads are being cut off!” Sophie supplied the answer, just as excited and amused by the idea as her best friend. “As deep as you can!”

“That sounds dangerous!” Keith made a face. “Not sure I’d want my dick that close the the business end of an axe!” 

“That’s why it’s a dare to see if you’re chicken!” Becca giggled before folding her arms defiantly. “Hey! If we’re getting our heads cut off, the least you can do is risk the end of your thing!”

“Well okay…” Sam agreed, a little nervously. He turned to Keith. “I’m trusting you to have a blood good aim!” 

“I’ll do my best but no promises!” Keith laughed. All three girls by this time were in fits of giggles at how nervous and uncomfortable the men seemed to be. “Okay, so who’s going first?” 

“Me! Me!” Sophie bounced up and down excitedly. 

“Okay! Guess I’m on axe duty!” Sam retrieved the heavy axe from its hook on the wall and indicated that Sophie should approach the block. “You might want to stand back!” He advised Melissa. “Unless you’d rather take your clothes off?” Keith was already undressing. Since he would be receiving a blow-job from his little daughter as she died, there seemed no point in keeping on any clothes. Sam began unbuttoning his shit, eager not to have a second ruined in as many days and realising his friend had the best idea. 

“No way!” Melissa crossed her arms defensively across her developing chest and backed into the corner of the barn. Well, she hoped, out of splatter-range. Both men were now naked and, despite their exertions of the night before, sporting massive erections. Working the farm kept them in good shape and, although one was her dad and the other and “Uncle” so close he may as well be a second father, Melissa could not help liking what she saw and being intrigued. 

“So how do we do this?” asked Keith, eyeing the block and the naked little girl stood behind it. 

“I’d say you kneel down in front of the block,” Sam suggested, “and Sophie lean across it. That should make her about the right height.” His friend did as he said and Sophie was able to comfortably rest her flat chest on the wood, her round bottom stuck out behind her just begging to be spanked, and take Keith’s member deep into her throat. As she had practised the night before she began to lick and suck as Keith rocked back and forth, sliding in and out of her cute little mouth. The sensations were so intense he honestly could not tell what was pain and what was pleasure. 

“Make sure…” he gasped between deep breaths as the feeling became almost too much to bear, “…you cut… close to… her shoulders! Oh Goooood!” He exclaimed as Sam brought the axe down, almost not daring to look but knowing that he must, especially since next it would be Keith’s turn with the axe giving him the chance to take revenge for any mistake he might make. The cut was clean and, as Sophie’s sweet young body reared up, blood spurting from the neck, her dad grabbed her pretty little head and held it tightly in place as he exploded messily into her mouth.

While his friend slumped back onto the bloody straw, his young daughter’s head still clutched in his lap, Sam quickly got to work on her body. First, he used the axe to remove her hands and feet then hoisted the carcass over his shoulder and took it to the rack from which several meat-hooks dangled. He took two of the razor-sharp hooks and wedged them through the muscle of Sophie’s calves, leaving her cute little body hanging upside down as the blood drained out. 

Seeing her friend like this was almost too much for Becca. Despite the soreness of her tender young pussy, she shoved her fingers in as deep as they would go, moaning and gasping as she watched her father take a long knife and slit Sophie’s belly from groin to breast-bone and heave out her guts, intestines and organs, dumping them into a plastic bin to be sorted through later. Wondering if she might explode from the intense arousal before it was her turn, she worked her fingers feverishly, climaxing at the exact moment her dad made the first chop with a large cleaver, right between the lips of Sophie’s tender young vulva. Six more chops had split the carcass in two, straight down the middle of the spine, and Sam pushed the two halves apart so he could hose down the insides. 

Clearly he was as aroused by what he had just done as Becca was and Sam turned to his young daughter with an unmistakable hunger in his eyes and an erection more insistant than he had ever experienced before! 

“Sorry,” he told Keith who had set Sophie’s severed, cum-filled head on the work-bench and was now admiring her expertly gutted and cleaned carcass, “not going to be playing the axe game with this one!” 

To Becca’s shock but also delight, Sam grabbed her by her hair and dragged her, still frantically fingering herself, to the chopping block where, with a quick nudge of his foot to the pressure points, he forced her to her knees then pulled her hands behind her back, holding her wrists together with one of his much larger hands while he roughly entered her from behind. Although this was not was she had been expecting, Becca felt as if she was already in Heaven as the pain, pleasure, fear and excitement all merged into a single, overwhelming sensation. Her Daddy really was treating her like nothing more than meat or a toy for his pleasure and she loved every second of it! 

Even Melissa could not help but be turned on as she watched her handsome Daddy use her little sister like a worthless fuck-toy. In fact, she was very close to tearing off her own dressing gown and night shirt and having her wicked way with Keith who, from the looks of things, had already recovered from Sophie’s epic final blow-job and was ready to go again but she retained enough of her common sense to realise that things were unlikely to end well for a naked girl in a slaughterhouse when emotions and passions were already running so high! Instead she watched Keith masturbate furiously as the sight of Sam picking up the gutting knife and drawing it across Becca’s throat. He scarlet life-blood sprayed forth from the wound as she experienced her final orgasm is a crescendo of sensory over-load which made every last nerve-ending feel as if it were on fire. Releasing her wrists, Sam took hold of Becca’s hair once more and pulled her head backwards as he continued to cut through her neck all the way back to her spine. With one final cut and a twist, her head was off and her chubby, six year old body slumped forward across the chopping block. 

For a short while longer, Sam continued to thrust, the pain of his sore manhood nothing compared to the feeling of Becca’s tight little pussy rapidly cooling around it. A few moments later, he filled her with his final gift then gently eased out of her and sat down on the straw, needing give his body a chance to recover and his heart a chance to settle before continuing with the butchering. 

Keith, his passion also spent, picked up Becca’s head and set it next to Sophie’s on the bench. Both girls had serenely contented smiles on their faces, clearly having died very happy indeed! He couldn’t help thinking it was a shame they could not be preserved somehow but he did not know of anyone local who did taxidermy. Perhaps, he wondered, they could put the heads outside so that birds and insects would eat away the flesh then, when the skulls were picked clean, find some way to display them either side of the barn-come-slaughterhouse entrance? He would suggest it to Sam later, once the hard work of the day was completed. 

Wanting to give his friend the same chance to recover as he had been given, Keith took the axe and removed Becca’s hands and feet. He gathered them up along with Sophie’s and put them in a spare bucket, thinking that they could be used to make a stew along with the leftover meat that had been Anna. That way, the surviving family members would get to taste all three delicious little meat-girls. 

Pushing the two halves of his own daughter’s carcass to one side, Keith pierced Becca’s legs with the sharp hooks and hung her to finish draining before slitting her open just as Sophie had been and removing her innards. 

“Here!” He handed the cleaver to Sam who had recovered enough to come over to help. “You want to do the honours? You have much more of a knack for this anyway!” Sam chuckled and took the cleaver, ready to split his daughter’s appealingly chubby little body in two. “The truck will be here any minute!” Keith observed, glancing down at his blood-covered body. “I’d better get cleaned up! You finish up with the meat.” 

“Hey!” He called Melissa over with a grin, handing her the hose that Sam had used to clean out Sophie’s carcass. “You seem to be a dab hand with these. Think you can help me out?” Giggling and still more aroused than she cared to admit, the young teen took the hose and sprayed with medium intensity, washing the blood and assorted other bodily fluids from her Uncle Keith’s naked body. Once he was clean, he shook himself like a dog to cast off any drips and thanked her with a kiss on the forehead before putting his clothes back on and slipping out onto the driveway to wait for the meat truck. 

As Melissa watched her father hack her little sister’s body in two and hose out the interior, Melissa was struck by how little the carcasses resembled the two little girls she had known. In fact, with the heads, hands and feet removed, they looked almost exactly like the pig carcasses she was used to seeing, albeit a little smaller. She was sure that were it not for the fact that each half only had one nipple on the chest rather than a line of them running all the way down the belly as a pig had, she would not have been able to tell the girl-meat from regular pork. 

“I think that’s it!” Sam sighed in a satisfied kind of way, taking a step back to admire his handy work. The four hanging sides of girl-meat did look ever so juicy and appetising. He hoped that they would fetch a good price for his wholesaler and all the people who ended up buying the meat would greatly enjoy it! “Guess I’d better get cleaned up too!” He chuckled, handing the hose back to Melissa. “What do you say? Help your old Dad out?” 

Sam was just pulling on his trousers as he heard the truck pulling up outside. Deciding to leave his shirt off as he knew he would need to carry the sides of meat, he went out the side door, closely followed by Melissa. Keith was making small-talk with the driver who was opening up the back of the refrigerated truck ready to receive the inventory. After exchanging pleasantries, Sam went back inside to retrieve the first girl-half. Melissa recognised it as Sophie and watched in fascination as the driver stamped the buttock in purple ink with a number that marked the meat as having come from her dad’s farm. Peering into the truck at all the chilled meat already hanging there, she noticed the remains of at least three more young girls among the pigs, sheep and cows and wondered who they had been.

“You know,” the driver told Sam conversationally once the last side had been loaded and the doors re-sealed, as they filled out the necessary paperwork together, “teen meat fetches a pretty good price these days as its harder to come by. Most farmers don’t want the expense of raising a girl for that long so cash them in earlier, so to speak.” 

“Is that so?” asked Sam, glancing over at Melissa. The teen’s eyes widened in horror – was he really considering selling her meat? What scared her even more than the idea that she might be butchered and sold, however, was the idea that she might actually go along willingly with such an idea. If asked earlier that morning, she would have said absolutely not – that it was not something she would ever even think about considering, but watching the way the two little girls died had opened something up inside her. A curiosity, if nothing else. 

“Yup!” The driver checked the signature and tore the carbon copy off for Sam’s own records. “Pound for pound they fetch almost three times as much as the little ones!” He looked directly at Melissa as he spoke, leaving no doubt as to the potential meat he was talking about. “Something to think about anyway!” He said with a smile before shaking both farmers’ hands and getting back into the cab of his truck. “See you soon!” 

As they made their way back down the hill to the house a short while later, Keith carrying a bucket containing the hands, feet and edible organs of the two late six year-olds, Melissa couldn’t get the delivery driver’s words out of her head. Her dad had promised her the day before that he would never force her to be meat or consider selling her without her express request yet he had certainly seemed intrigued by what the delivery driver had told him about the potential money to be made. If she wanted to keep her head, Melissa realised, she was going to have to be on her best behaviour and make herself useful around the farm from now on, being sure to earn her keep. Then again, she realised, that was actually a pretty big “if”!

EPILOGUE

Quantum theory tells us that there are an infinite number of realities in which every possibility is played out. Every decision is both made and not made. Every action taken and not taken. Every single moment of every single day both happens and does not happen.

Of course, not every decision has the power to change the world. Picking tea over coffee one morning or eating a chocolate bar rather than a sticky bun is unlikely, although not impossible, to change the course of your life. Therefore, each and every reality will have a near-infinite number of others that are, to the casual observer, indistinguishable from it. Even in these near-identical realities, however, a single moment can radically alter the life of an individual and set them on as very different path. 

So it was, therefore, that the afternoon after the piglets had been slaughtered, while their remains were being boiled down along with the left-overs of the previous night’s roast chicken which had once been a cute three year old named Anna, to make a strew for that night’s dinner, a near-infinite number of Melissas was helping a near-infinite number of Sams clean up a near-infinite number of barns. 

In every such reality, Melissa’s eye fell upon the axe that had been used to behead Anna and Sophie and to remove the hands and feet of Becca who had been decapitated with a knife while in the throws of orgasm. She looked at the razor-sharp edge of the heavy metal head and a wave of curiosity came over her, wondering how it would feel striking her own delicate neck and chopping off her pretty head. It was then that her phone, in the pocket of the hoodie that she had hung on the edge of the work-bench, began to ring and, in accordance with quantum theory, she both heard it and did not hear it. Each of these eventualities had myriad consequences in myriad universes but we shall only follow two. 

Universe D – The phone continued to ring, unnoticed in her pocket until the call was diverted to voice-mail. Whoever was calling could choose to leave a message or simply hang up and try again later. Sam followed his daughter’s eyeline and saw that she was looking in fascination at the axe. 

“Want to try it?” He asked. For a moment, Melissa was horrified, although strangely fascinated, thinking that her dad was suggesting letting him cut off her head but she realised her mistake when he followed it up with, “I was about your age, I guess, when your Grandpa started training me! After all, if you’re going to take over from me one day, you’re going to need to know how to do the job!” 

“Sure!” Melissa grinned, taking hold of the axe handle and wiggling it a little to free the head from where it had embedded itself in the chopping block. It was heavier than she expected but it felt good in her hands – made her feel powerful somehow. She lifted it high above her head as she had watched her father do that morning and imagined a little girl, naked with her hands tied behind her back, kneeling before her with her head on the block and her neck exposed to the merciless blade. The teen could not help licking her lips as she pictured the scene in her mind’s eye then she brought the axe down fast, embedding it in the block once more.

“Wow!” She grinned. “The was quite a rush! Wish I could practice on a real piglet!”

“Well,” Sam chuckled, thinking back to the phone call he had received just after lunch, “you may get your chance! And sooner than you think!” All thoughts of volunteering her own meat were pushed from Melissa’s mind. For the first time in her young life she saw her future clearly – she was going to follow the family business but instead of silly pigs, sheep and cows she was going to specialise in that most common yet also most exotic of meats. 

Universe L – Sam, noticing the way his daughter was eyeing the axe, opened his mouth to comment but she raised her hand to silence him and dug in the pocket of her hoodie for her phone. It was her best from Emily, calling to discuss the sleepover planned for the next weekend. Not wanting to chat in front of her dad, Melissa went outside to take the call but not before giving the axe one last, slightly longing look.

Although she was not ready to acknowledge it yet, a seed had been planted. A seed that would grow into an obsession. An obsession that could only end one way!


End file.
